


Tainted Faith

by Eiichi, Spoiler1001



Series: College AU Symbrock [10]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Blood, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiichi/pseuds/Eiichi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Eddie's sick again and instead of opening up to others, he closes off and tries to make everything easier for everyone, he cuts the people who cares about him off, completely ignoring possible consequences?
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Flash Thompson, Eddie Brock/Flash Thompson/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Flash Thompson/Venom Symbiote
Series: College AU Symbrock [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216896
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

The trip around the world was beautiful and Flash and Eddie found time to experience the world in between them testing what a honeymoon was. There was a lot of cuddling, Eddie on his back, Flash's head resting on eddies chest. Silence making their heartbeats audible. They tried all the food they could, chocolates from everywhere. Flash smiled like they never had any troubles to begin with, didn't touch alcohol, didn't even look like he was tempted. It was just him and his lovely smile towards Eddie.

They were calm and happy, no nightmares for a month. But then they came home and everything came back to them all at once. 

It wasn't big things at first. A bruise here, a papercut there. Flash looked like his heart stopped every time. The temperature was always cold to Eddie now, Flash held him to keep him warm. Hoodies became shared articles of clothing. Every mark on Eddie's skin was something that scared Flash.

"I just can't lose you so close to me getting you back." Flash whispered through the tears of him cleaning a wound that he got from being an avenger somewhere.

Eddie just nodded and got quiet. He would kiss Flash softly when he was falling asleep.

The nightmares started a month after they had came back. Flash didn't jerk or scream, but he would make soft sobbing noises, clinging to Eddie in his sleep, the noise coming from his throat. Eddie felt tears build in his own eyes. He had broken Flash. He didn't know what to do with that. 

Flash and Eddie split Venom duties pretty evenly after their return to the states. It was second nature to them and V could switch hosts perfectly and safely, like they were three parts of the same whole. It was a comfort to coexist so perfectly with each other. Few things could wedge them apart. 

* * *

Flash was on Venom duties when word got out that some low level thugs were crashing a pharmaceutical manufacturing plant. The Avengers allowed both men as Venom to fight crime freely so, Flash went to stop it, with Eddie there for good publicity.

When Flash got there, there was smoke pouring from every window and doorway. Eddie was close behind him. He held his camera to videotape Venom in action, to show the world how powerful they were together.

The smoke was thick in the air. Medicinal waste burned in every canister, producing horrid smells and thick air. Venom was only part way listening to the men he was fighting, trying to always be aware of where Eddie is.

Well there were four men there, they wore tattered clothes and had scars everywhere Venom could see. They had guns but were trashing the factory by hand. Venom was confused but he didn't need to know about that. They just needed to stop them. The men took shots at Venom and they bounced off harmlessly. Eddie stood behind him camera trained on Venom the entire time. 

"Get them." Eddie smirked at Venom and he lunged, not noticing eddie wiping away a bloody line from a bullet that got way too close.

Venom lunged at one of the men, backhanding one, launching into another and knocking them both out. One of the remaining tried to take a shot at Venom. The gun clicked, signaling that he was empty and he ran, Venom gave chase, tapping him on the back of his head, knocking him out. Venom turned around to see Eddie nailing the last guy with a punch, making him stumble back. Venom took the chance to web the guy to the opposing wall. 

Eddie pulled the camera back to his face, hiding the wound on his face and smiled. "Would the hero of the day be up for an interview, to build a relationship with the people of our fine city."

Venom grinned and walked out of the factory, hand on Eddie's shoulder. "Of course, anything for the city that gave the world such lovely reporters." 

"I'm two weeks away from getting my journalism degree. This is going online." Eddie laughed.

Venom tilted his head, and smiled at Eddie's laugh. "You were still the first one to ask." 

"No. You just ran from the others." Eddie pointed out, like it wasn't him as Venom doing that. Venom laughed.

"Well what do you want to know." Venom grinned. 

"Why are you a hero?" Eddie asked. 

"To protect someone close to me." Venom looked at Eddie with wide earnest eyes, all of his focus on Eddie, causing him to blush.

"It seems like you care about this person." Eddie cleared his throat and tried to maintain a calm composure. 

"Of course." Venom smiled, almost sweetly at Eddie, his teeth almost making him look cuter. 

Eddie opened his mouth and closed it. "...you know what, no further questions." He turned his camera off and looked up at venom. The cut on his cheek was still bleeding and it made Venom freeze.

"What happened?" Venom cupped Eddies injured cheek. 

"Its nothing. It'll heal." Eddie winced at the touch and sighed. 

"I'm taking you home, getting that cleaned up." Venom grabbed Eddie's waist and swung away. The symbiote clung to Eddie for safety and eddie just held on to Venom, with his eyes closed. They landed by a window, opening it quietly, before climbing in together. Venom melted away from Flash, who was looking at Eddie with concerned buried in his eyes, making the green seem bright and dull at the same time. 

"How did this happen?" Flash got the first aid kit and Eddie sat down on their couch. 

"Flash…" Eddie mumbled, "its nothing" 

"What. Happened." He stressed again. 

"When the bullets bou-" Eddie began. 

"I did this. I should have-" Flash gasped tears built in his eyes. The symbiote let out a noise of shock. "Where else are you hurt?" 

"I'm not. It's just a scratch." Eddie stood up and walked to Flash, gripping his hands. 

"It could have been worse, and it would have been my fault." Flash pulled eddie into a hug. Eddie held him for a few moments. He pulled away and picked up the first aid kit. "I'll get your chair." 

Flash stood in place before Eddie walked in front of him, chair in hand. Flash sat down and grabbed the first aid kit. 

"Flash, I'm right here. I'm going to the couch and you can clean up the wound. I'm fine." Eddie gave him a smile.

"I could have lost you." Flash repeated.

"You didn't. Let's just get this taken care of." Eddie cupped his face. Flash only nodded and began disinfecting the wound. Eddie hissed at the stinging pain but didn't complain. Flash put bandages on his face and placed a small kiss on Eddie's forehead. Eddie pulled Flash down to lip level and gave him a kiss on the lips. He slipped the prosthesis off. 

"Ed, I'm sorry about the cut. I should have seen-" Flash whispered. Eddie shushed him and climbed onto Flash's lap.

"I'm right here. Its ok." Eddie kissed him again.

* * *

Eddie and Flash laid on the bed comfortably. Flash rested his head on Eddie's chest. Eddie was relaxed and playing with Flash's long hair. He took a deep breath and hummed. 

"You shouldn't have to do that to make me feel better." Flash whispered. 

"I don't. I do that because I love you." Eddie whispered. He coughed softly.

"Eddie!" Flash shot up. Eddie grabbed the other man's arms and squeezed gently. 

"I'm ok. It's probably just allergies. I'm ok." Eddie promise. "Let's just get to sleep." Eddie nuzzled under Flash's jaw. V poured out of Flash to curl around Eddie, Flash opened his mouth and closed it. "We'll talk about this tomorrow." He finished with a yawn. Flash stayed awake but he held onto Eddie tight.

* * *

Hours passed as Flash held onto Eddie, listening to his breathing. There was a soft...something Flash couldn't place but something was off. There was an alarm going off on his head saying something was wrong. That Eddie was hurt or sick. 

_ He has been through worse. _ The symbiote whispered, his voice tired, almost pulling Flash into slumber. 

"I know. I put him through-" Flash said into Eddie's chest, playing with his hair as an apology. 

_ Yes. But you're better than that now. Eddie's father...Eddie let me see what you did, I have only seen what he has done in the nights of the harshest nightmares of the darkest nights _

Flash looked at Eddie, sleeping peacefully. "Sweetheart…" 

_ He loves you. With everything he is. _

Flash teared up. 

_ He's stronger than anyone, even either of us know. _

"I just can't shake him dying right on my chest and I almost didn't realise." Flash placed a kiss on Eddie's cheek. 

_ He's here now. We made sure of it. _

Flash smiled. V purred and let the absolute love that Eddie felt melt into Flash, his body relaxed, as he placed his head on eddie chest, dozing off. 

* * *

Eddie woke up to a bright sunrise. Flash looked exhausted. He was half asleep, and had bags under his eyes and was almost shaking. 

Eddie went to stand up. Flash grabbed at him, trying desperately to keep him in bed. 

"C'mon, I'm sticky." Eddie smiled.

"Five more minutes." Flash mumbled. Eddie chuckled and that delved into coughing. Flash shot up, holding into Eddie.

"Eddie!" He looked him over. 

"It's probably just a head cold." Eddie smiled and squeezed his hand. "I probably just need a shower. I'll be fine."

Flash looked at Eddie with wide eyes. After a couple heartbeats, he let go.

"I'll make breakfast." Flash mumbled, his voice dropping because of exhaustion. Eddie placed a kiss on his cheek, and a kiss on the symbiote who poked his head out.

The shower was hot, just how he liked it. Eddie stood under the water for a couple minutes before grabbing his shampoo. Eddie cleaned in silence, not even his thoughts haunting him this morning. The silence scared him. Eddie leaned down to turn off the water and his coughs shook him. He kept his head down, facing away from the water to try to get air, but it was painful to breathe. Eddie finally got it under control but could only stare down at the shower floor in horror. Clumps of red fell out of his mouth and onto the porcelain floor. Eddie blinked at it numbly and just let the water wash it down the drain. 

Eddie's mind was working overtime. Flash can't know he was sick again. It would break him. Destroy him. V could only heal one of them at a time and if Eddie kept getting like this, V could only do so much. V shouldn't have to worry about both of them, when Flash could move on eventually. It will hurt Flash a lot less if his heart was broken now, instead of down the line, when V could no longer keep him alive. Eddie wiped tears off his face and got cleaned up and dressed.

  
  


Flash poured cereal into two bowls with milk with the symbiote purring in his head. Flash chuckled and pulled some chocolate from a drawer that was filled to the brim with chocolate. The symbiote let out a happy squeal and popped out of Flash's shoulder and grinned. Flash unwrapped the wrapper and handed the symbiote the bar. He was relaxed and happy. Eddie walked down the stairs in jeans and a hoodie that Flash remembered buying and wearing before he went to college. It looked good on Eddie.

"Good morning." Flash smiled and handed him the bowl. Eddie made a small noise at the back of his throat and placed the bowl on the counter. He reached for his meds. He stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. 

"Seriously, are you ok?" He asked, looking over Eddie with concern in his eyes. His eyes were distant and he didn't want to see that look. It put him on edge.

"Yeah. It's just a cold." Eddie answered. V let out a noise of confusion. He didn't sense any illness when he was kissed and he was going to swap to Eddie in a couple days. He could heal him if the cancer came back. V saw that Eddie was tense and he didn't know why. He wanted to bond to try to see what was wrong. 

The symbiote melted out of his skin partway.

Eddie took his medication and faced Flash. 

"I told you. I'm fine." Eddie sighed. A second passed. "Not that you believe me anyway." 

"What's that supposed to mean." Flash asked at the symbiote snapped back under his skin. His voice was shocked and he flinched so harshly his wheelchair rolled backwards a second.

"It's just that every cut, bruise, and cough you seem to flip out about." Eddie's jaw was tight and V didn't like it. 

"I'm sorry." Flash said, voice soft. 

"Until the next time." Eddie snapped. Flash felt his temper flair, but he swallowed it down. Eddie opened his mouth and whatever he was about to say was drowned out by coughing. Flash immediately went to his side. 

"I'm fine. I would tell you if I wasn't." Eddie said, his voice strained. 

Flashed opened his mouth and immediately closed it. 

Eddie noticed him. 

"Say it." 

Flash shook his head at Eddie's demand. 

"Flash, the whole point of this is that we tell each other everything." Eddie spoke. 

Flash stayed quiet.

"Flash. Say it." Eddie stressed.

"It's nothing." Flash said 

Eddie cocked his head to his side and raised an eyebrow. Flash went quiet.

"I know I worry. I won't overwhelm you, I promise." Flash whispered. 

"Yeah well it's too late. I can see you panic-" Eddie was cut off by a cough. Flash leaned forward and grabbed his hand. Eddie gained control again and took his hand away.

"You're starting to do it again. That didn't take long." Eddie sat down. Flash clenched his jaw. 

"Well I love you. I have a right to be worried." Flash faced Eddie and watched him.

"But you can't keep your promises." Eddie shot back. 

Flash jumped. "What do you mean, I always keep my promises." 

"You immediately jumped to my side and didn't give me a chance to recover." Eddie said. "You need to move past what happened. I'm alive now."

Flash stiffened. "I promise I will try but-"

"But nothing. You'll still worry about every little thing and promise that it wouldn't happen again." Eddie's voiced raised. 

"You promised that you would tell me if your illness got worse, and you died in my arms. You took away my chance to say goodbye." Flash yelled, slamming his fist down on his leg.

"Well if that's where we are in our relationship, this won't work out." Eddie sighed and stood up, walking toward their shared room, throwing clothes into a bag. 

"Eddie, I'm sorry. Please we can talk about this." Flash pushed himself into the room. 

He reached for Eddie, trying to grab his hand Eddie jumped away, the moment he grabbed the hand will be the moment he breaks down. He can't do that. Flash can recover from a breakup he can't recover if Eddie dies in his arms again. 

Flash looked haunted and grabbed his own hand. 

"Will you be back later?" He asked tears building up in his eyes. 

"Probably not."

"Will you be back at all?" Flash asked, his voice layered with the symbiote. 

"Probably not. I just need to get away from you both?" Eddie said grabbing his bag and walking out into the front door. 

"I'm sorry too." Eddie whispered before walking out the door. 

"Eddie!" Flash made his way to the door, stopping himself right in front of it. 

_ Why aren't you going after him. _ The symbiote asked softly. 

Flash placed his forehead against the door, tears running down his face. "I-he's still scared of me."

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Eddie ran down the stairs accidentally skipping the last and falling down on his knees on the ground floor. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see anything through the tears in his eyes. What had he done? 

He had sworn himself to never run like this again… but he had no other choice there was no turning back now.

A series of coughs shook his body and when he looked at the hand he had held in front of his mouth there was blood.

His cancer was back. And this time he probably wouldn't be so lucky… he felt it. There was no way he'd let Flash and Venom go through this again.

Slowly he got back on his feet, steadying himself on the wall, then sinking against it and slowly sliding down to his butt again. There he sat in the shadows between the stairs and the wall in the hallway where people put their bikes for a fast exit. Even if Flash was going after him, he couldn't have seen him there.

Eddie buried his face in his hands, sobs shaking his body yet again. It reminded him too hard of the last time he’d had to run. 

_ His thoughts were racing and his knees were shaking. Eddie had to make it because it had cost him everything to finally get the courage to leave. He had packed a few things, light enough to be fast and only things he'd need. Food, some water and clothes. And a leather bracelet he had stolen as a reminder of everything he wanted to forget. _

_ A trophy that said 'Never come back. He won't change. He'll never love your run.' Yes, running was the right thing to do now. _

_ His father was not home yet and he only had a small window of time between the maid going home and Carl returning from home. His heart was beating faster than he thought possible and with a final jump he made it over the wall that separated the Brock's mansion from the rest of the town. Maybe his plan was a stupid one but it was the only one. Run from home with the things you'll need for the first week. _

_ The first night, hide, simply stay out of sight and sleep. _

_ And then walk until your feet won't carry you anymore. _

_ Eddie didn't look strong or sporty but all his training had not been in vain, bringing home trophies and straight A's in all of his classes including various extra curricular activities like two sport clubs and writing articles for the school newspaper only not to be home sooner than he had to. _

Eddie slowly got up after he had successfully calmed himself down from the panic attack. He had to get away… away from the people he loved to protect them. Slowly he walked out of the building thinking about what to do now. He had nowhere else to go… and nothing on him except for his clothes. In his panic he hadn't even packed his phone or medication. He had tried so hard to stay calm and not show his panic when he had packed his stuff that he had forgotten important things. He shouldered the backpack and started walking, fidgeting with his bracelets. They fit perfectly now… he still remembered when his first one had been way too big on him.

_ He fidgeted with his bracelet, probably out of boredom but also to calm his nerves. It was his first night alone and he had been way too uncreative with his sleeping spot. It was a mild night so freezing wouldn't be a problem but he could hear people shouting his name. He curled himself as small as possible on the hard wooden floor of the small play-hood on the playground. It was for little children and he had barely fit through the door. He closed his eyes and folded his hands in his lap, trying to calm his breath. _

_ "Please… dear Lord, if you can hear me. Please don't let them find me. I can't go back. I can never go back to him. Please help me, I'll live on and make something good out of my life if you can only help me so he doesn't find me," He whispered. _

_ Someone close by shouted his name, probably hoping he'd answer and just go back home. Probably wondering if Eddie was lost or kidnapped. Because running away was not a possibility anyone else would think about. _

_ In public he had no reason at all. His father was charismatic, friendly and always donated a lot of his money for charity events. He was loved and respected, noone saw the ugly face behind this mask. The anger, the alcohol, the punishment. It was Eddies fault his mother had died and his father would never leave out the chance to remind him. When Eddie had been younger the worst his father did was ignoring him. He seemed to care enough to enable him a proper education and a maid to take care of his basic needs. But when Eddie had grown older and tried to gain his father's attention and pride, the exact opposite happened. According to his father he was not good enough. He could vividly remember the last time he had managed to make him angry for no real reason. He has won a trophy, was asked for an interview and thanked everyone for their support and ultimately god above. God save America and so on. Eddie didn’t even know what he had done wrong, except for maybe fidgeting too much with his fingers out of nervousness. _

_ "Fuck, Eddie? Didn't I tell you to behave yourself?!" Carl's fist met his chest hard, making him fall on the floor, "And instead you are this shitty little prick! You made me look ridiculous in public. Do you know how important it is to maintain this reputation? How hard I worked to gain it? You will not ruin this for me, you little bastard!" Another kick met his ribs and the pain knocked him out immediately. _

Eddie sighted. He needed shelter for the night before he could think about where to go now. Maybe he'd just leave the country tomorrow, let the cancer kill him at some beautiful beach in the Dominican Republic? 

He couldn't go to Dan's, he'd only wonder why he wanted to stay overnight without Flash and since Annie was currently in New York for some law business, he'd have all his focus on Eddie and his problems. Dan would immediately know they have had a fight and would want to help them. Know reasons… no.

But a place where he'd be able to stay over without being questioned was without question the Avengers training headquarters. He could reach them within a short walk like usual and he had slept over there a few times already when training had been to exhaustion or Flash had spent the night at some tournament or trainings camp.

He got out his phone and headphones then fidgeted with the cables to plug them in. A bit of music would calm him down probably… most likely. Or not at all, knowing himself all too well. But it would distract him enough not to run back upstairs.

Choosing the music he saw that his notifications were exploding. The article about Agent Venom was going viral. They had chosen this name since Venom was the symbiote himself and they had a shared identity as Avenger. So far, noone had managed to get him to give an interview. Of course. They had planned it out pretty well, gaining public attention as Agent Venom and newest junior member of the Avengers. His article and the first interview the hero had granted was exciting news. 

He shut off the notifications and turned the music on and since he already wore jogging pants and his comfortable hoodie he decided to go jogging until he arrived the headquarters. 

Inside, he was told to wait on the front desk. He didn’t have a key card to enter yet and due to security reasons, the building was officially just another big office-building.

Eddie thanked the front desk employee and turned to take a seat at the waiting area like usually. They always took their time. When he turned, he bumped right into another person, falling back on his arse. "Uh shit, I'm sorry, I didn't see-"

Suddenly it felt like Eddie couldn't breathe anymore. His whole body went cold like his blood was freezing and his stomach dropped. 

"Oh, don't worry. Takes more to bring me down." His father said, smiling charming and kind. "Eddie… I finally found you! I can't believe you're still alive."

Before Eddie could run, the man pulled him up on the arm and patted the dust off his clothes. Finally he was being pulled against his chest in the tightest and most uncomfortable hug. "I missed you so much!"

Just now he saw people staring at them. The arm around his shoulder was holding him in a trap, he was paralyzed, couldn't even cry for help. The grip around his arm got tighter when the man shoved him away a few inches to look at him. 

"Didn’t you miss me as well? I can already see the news. 'Suffering father finds his lost son after over a decade.' What does my journalist son say?" Carl smiled. Eddie bit his lower lip. "A bit too long for a headliner, if you really care about my opinion. How did you find me?" He answered in shock.

"Oh, so ungrateful? Are you not happy to see me? Let's go back to the hotel and we can talk on the way." 

Before Eddie could pull himself free he was pushed outside and into a large black limousine with darkened windows. He didn’t see Tony and Bruce walking through the door that lead to the gym.

Inside the car his dad sat down opposite Eddie and smiled coldly.

"You know, for someone with a straight A degree in everything he ever did, you are really stupid. If you wanted to go public and successful with journalism you should either change your name or use a writer's alias. Especially if there is a past you don't want to be found by."

Yes. He had thought a lot about it but he had been so young when he first ran away… only twelve. 

Eddie didn’t answer and looked out of the window. “What? No opinion on that?”

“I don’t understand why you even came. You hate me. Wasn’t it so much more comfortable to just play the suffering, loving father who never gave up hope to the public? I followed the news.”

“And you know how news work. As soon as your article was online I received the first calls about you being alive still. And I already have the perfect solution. You had a car accident and woke up, not remembering anything due to a head injury. So you just went your way. But now your father has finally brought you home and-”

“I won’t go.”

“What?”

Carl looked at him as cold as he remembered. He hadn’t changed much at all. His hair was grey now and his face older, but not much.

“I will stay here. This is my home, not the place I grew up.”

Carl ended his rebellion with a sharp hit of the back of his hand to his cheek. 

They arrived at the hotel and Eddie only played along, because all of his fears and nightmares when he had been younger were coming true right now. Carl began to pack his stuff, all while Eddie stood in a corner of the room like a frightened child. That was when Eddie realised a very important thing.

He was scared. But he was no longer a frightened child. He was no longer his son and he’d die of cancer anway. So he had literally nothing to lose. He had fought so much worse before.

“I won’t come with you,” Eddie said firmly and crossed his arms. Carl stopped in his tracks, not turning around yet. He had locked the door when entering, so Eddie couldn’t just leave, but they would have walk out of the door anyway.

“You can either keep your face, that important public reputation of yours. Or you force me and I won’t keep shut about you being an abusive asshole you’ve been all my life. How would you like that?” He asked, challenge in his eyes.

Carl turned around and threw his fist against Eddie’s face without hesitating, throwing Eddie to the ground.

“You little shit think, you can talk back at me? Who do you think you are?” Carl kicked him in the side and then held his pointed finger in Eddie’s face.

“Let me tell you one thing. You will come with me and you’ll smile and keep your fucking mouth shut, or I’ll kill you. Noone would miss you anyway, you fucking retard. Who do you think could love a broken piece of shit like you? Don’t you think I know about your disease? You’re trash. You are the reason why my beautiful wife died. She should have aborted you, when the doctor told her to.”

“You’re wrong! You always have been! I won’t let you push me down again!” Eddie got up in time before Carl could hit him again and jumped backwards, just like Steve had taught him. 

“You have NO power over me anymore.” Carl grabbed him by the throat and pulled him closer.

“Listen now, you piece of shit-”

Suddenly the door burst open and Tony, wearing the glove of his Ironman suit stepped over the scraps. “Oh, don’t let us disturb you,” Tony said and pat the dust off his expensive black suit. Bruce followed right after him, obviously trying to breathe as calmly as possible.

“Would you kindly let him down?” Tony said and when Carl actually did, Eddie quickly crossed the room to stand next to them. The billionaire hugged him with one arm around his shoulder, before nodding to Bruce. The scientist smiled at Eddie and checked his eyes and head. “You all right?” Bruce asked quietly and Eddie nodded. 

“You can’t take him from me! He is my son!”

“NO!” Eddie said aloud, turning to Carl again, even if Bruce tried to pull him back.

“These two men are more of a father to me than you’ve ever been!” Eddie said, tears in his eyes. “I won’t come with you! You mean nothing to me. Just leave me alone and let me live my life!”

Tony fake-sobbed and put his free hand on his shoulder.

“I’ve never been so proud in my life, son!” He said and smiled at him. “Now let’s go home, I think we’re done here. Unless you want us to call the police on you? Along with lot’s of journalists of course.”

Carl shook his head.

“Is there anything you want to tell him? Like… that you’re sorry for example?” Bruce pushed.

“Oh there is. I hope you’ll rot in hell,” Carl hissed and turned around to grab his luggage.

“You are no son of mine. You’re a disgusting freak.” 

“Better a freak, than an abusive asshole that’s not capable to love,” Eddie said and watched as Carl left the hotel room.

Just then Eddie was able to relax again, his shoulders fell and he actually almost fell into the hug that Bruce gave him. Another series of coughs had him spit blood, reminding him of the problem at hand.

“Oh shit, we really should go to the nursing room now. Don’t worry, top secret, we won’t tell anyone,” Tony promised and smiled at him. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Bruce asked when they sat in the car. 

“Uh, what exactly?” Eddie asked. Tony grinned like an idiot, “About us being your father figures?”

His face blushed in a deep red, as Eddie stuttered, “W-well… u-uhm… y-yeah...unless you don’t want me to… but… you’ve taught me a lot and you’re always there for me. Even now!”

“You’re also like a son to me,” Tony said and pulled him as close as the safety belt allowed it.

“Same goes for me. You’re really strong. We heard what you said before we came in. We’re so proud of you!”

They arrived at the headquarters ten minutes later. Eddie couldn’t tell if the exhaustion was from his body giving in to the growing cancer or if he had a concussion. He almost couldn’t stand upright, when Bruce helped him out of the car. In the nursing room, Tony helped him up to take a seat for a quick check up.

When Bruce came right up next to him, he was already shivering in anxiety. “Uh- You really don’t have to do a check-up. I’m fine.” Tony laughed dryly. “Clearly a concussion or else he wouldn’t talk so much bullshit. You’re far from fine, if you could see how swollen and dark the area around your eye is… I’m also sure he broke your nose. Where is Venom even? Shouldn’t he be with you?”

“No… He’s with Flash.”

“Good and where’s Flash?”

Eddie played with the seam of his hoodie to distract himself. “I wanna see him… can we do this quick, so I can go home?” He asked quietly, trying to hold back tears. He had hurt Flash so badly this morning. He only wanted to apologize.

First he had thought it was better to just have Flash and Venom hate him so he could die and no one would care. But the encounter with his past had changed his mind. “Hey… what’s up…?” Bruce asked carefully and gently touched his hand.

“We fought… I… I actually provoked an argument… And I told him, we’d be over...” “You what?” “I just wanted to protect him, I swear! But… I don’t want to be alone again… I don’t want to die alone,” He mumbled and tears began to run down his cheeks. He rubbed them away with the arm of his hoodie and sobbed into his elbow.

“Eddie! It’s only a minor concussion, some bruises, you won’t die!” Tony promised.

“It’s not that… the cancer is back. I’ve had troubles breathing, coughing up blood and it hurts so much… it’s worse than last time, I didn’t want him to suffer through this again…”

Bruce and Tony looked at each other, before Bruce spoke up. “Listen, Eddie… We’ll take a blood sample and I have it tested. I can give you the results in a few hours. But if you’re right, then we’ll find a way. And if not… then you should give Flash the chance to decide himself, if he wants to stay or not. He loves you… it’s unfair to tell yourself he’d be able to hate you enough so your death wouldn’t hurt him…”

Eddie nodded. Bruce was right, he knew it. But he only saw that now. He had to go back to him immediately, before it was too late… He was still dizzy from the beatings, he didn’t know how much longer he’d last.

Bruce took some blood samples and did a quick check with a special x-ray machine that could also penetrate Captain Americas superhuman skin but didn’t held any danger the normal gadgets had. “You don’t seem to have any broken bones. A minor concussion and bruises, I’d suggest you try to cool them and rest for at least a week. It’s really important that you don’t overdo yourself, especially until we have any results.”

Eddie nodded again and after looking at him for another moment, Bruce got up and took the samples. “I’ll be right back,” He promised before Tony walked up to him with a whispered ‘Can we talk for a moment?’ and they both left the room. Eddie didn’t really much care about the results. He didn’t care to know how long he had until he’d face his end for sure.

He only wanted to see Flash.

As fast as he could he grabbed his stuff and then left the room. On his way out he grabbed his phone and dialed their home number but no one answered. Of course, Flash was probably upset and angry right now. He had to hurry.

When he arrived their apartment it was empty and cold. Their breakfast stuff was on the table just as he had left it, the bedroom door still as open as it had been when he had stormed out with his stuff. No trace of Flash or Venom. Eddie sunk to his knees, another panic attack shaking his body and tightening his throat. He wheezed, trying to breathe but felt like drowning in blood. He grabbed his phone again, almost dropping it from how hard he shook.

Calm, Eddie! You need to stay calm, he told himself. That it was not over yet. Flash’s phone was not on, he got to the mailbox right away. Then he saw Dan’s name right above Flash’s. Maybe he knew something? They both trusted their friend with everything…

“Eddie?” Dan answered within seconds. “Dan,” Eddie sobbed, “I’m home, but Flash’s gone. I was wrong, I don’t want to be alone… I want to be with him, please, I-“Eddie’s pleas were stopped by a series of heavy coughs and sobs. The blood was dripping from his fingers.

“Eddie, calm down, okay? Take a deep breath.” Eddie could hear some mumbling in the background. “Flash’s here… Come here, okay?” Eddie nodded, then remembered, Dan wouldn’t see it.

“I’m on my way.”

On his way out he saw himself in the mirror. Carl had done his best to make his face shine in every colour of the rainbow… and there was way too much blood on his hoodie. Quickly he threw it into the bathroom and grabbed a new one, then hurried to Dan’s place. Annie and Dan had a flat just down the street, he barely needed five minutes, less if he ran. Which he did.

His mind was so focused on this one single task that he didn’t even feel the pain or dizziness. He didn’t feel the emptiness that came with not being bonded with Venom or the panic attack that was still stuck in his bones, shaking his very core.

The few seconds between ringing at Dan’s and him opening the door almost tore Eddie apart, but instead of Dan, Flash had opened the door. He was standing on the prosthetics that Tony had designed for him, probably stabilized by Venom’s help.

“Eddie, what the-?” Flash asked and grew pale. Eddie immediately fell into a hug, finger digging in the fabric of Flash’s trainings shirt and tears dripping on his chest.

“I’m so sorry! Flash, I am so sorry! I don’t want to leave you! And I don’t want to leave Venom. I love you both and I can’t take the thought you could hate me. Please don’t hate me,” He begged, shivering. Flash and Dan immediately recognized the signs of distress and panic, they had seen him having panic attacks before but he never had been running around the city before.

Flash wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. “I could never hate you, Eddie… But you need to calm down. What happened? What did you do?” He asked and eventually took a step back to look at him.

Eddie didn’t want to let go but he had no right to hold Flash close. He had given the rights to be close to him away this morning and he didn’t deserve to be here. He couldn’t even look into those beautiful green eyes.

“Eddie, did you do that?” Dan asked and he felt the cool and soothing hands of the doctor on his cheek. “No. Doesn’t matter, I need to talk to Flash,” He mumbled, suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion. He didn’t understand what was happening. “I need to apologize,” He sobbed again and tried his best to calm down, but as the panic attack slowly died down, now that he had found Flash, his whole body seemed to shut down.

Eddie couldn’t grasp the next moments nor did he remember them afterwards. He just realized suddenly everything seemed to happen in slow motion. His vision got darker, everything turned around and he heard someone calling his name, before his body gave in. He passed out and collapsed on the floor.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all! I am truly sorry for taking so long!!! After the first chapter, written by the amazing Spoiler1001 I started to write mine as we planned right away but then the holidays and the start of a new job came in my way...
> 
> I hope you liked my part in this fanfic and I'm already thrilled to see Spoiler1001 next and last chapter to this series <3
> 
> If anyone is interested, I'm planning a Movieverse EddiexVenomxDan Series right now, I already started to write it and will upload the first chapter in about a week~


End file.
